


Flying

by Poeasework111



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Being Connor, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Connor is probably on drugs, Connor is the horny, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hank Anderson Swears, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I WANT A DIVORCE BECAUSE OF YOU, Inspired by..., M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Out of Character Hank Anderson, Plot, Smut, Swearing, Tags May Change, Top Hank Anderson, Wholesome, connor works in accounting, hank Anderson is magical, hankcon - Freeform, howl’s moving castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poeasework111/pseuds/Poeasework111
Summary: Connor is late to work, so he decides to follow a random dog. Which well... we’ll see how this turns out
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Flying

“Fuck I’m late again’” Connor spoke to himself.

He practically ran to the subway trying to catch up with the train it self. He hated being late, especially if it wasn’t for a good reason. Connor slept in later then he should’ve, deeming him as a lazy piece of dog shit; which is what he hated the most, making him want to rip his entire existent apart. Connor hated being late, he hated not being perfectly on time like how he used to be. But with the schedules changing and having to work later hours, it’s been doing a toll on Connor. The train already left without him, making him have to wait 20-30 minutes just to get a train, and if he walked it would take over an hour; which wasn’t what he needed, nor did he want it. 

He sat at a bench, he was pissed at himself. He was wanting to slam down and the bench and break it all apart. God he was so pissed, why was he so imperfect? Why did he have to make stupid mistakes? God with each question it made Connor feel worse, maybe he wanted to feel worse because he deserved it. He tugged at his own hair making him jolt the direction he tugged at, he wanted to punish himself. Not in a weird way of course, but in a way that would remove his mistakes. He looked around, taking in the surroundings.

then he saw it, a dog passed by. A big one too, he wasn’t even sure how it got down here. Most stray animals aren’t allowed in the subway. The dog sat on it hind legs, clearly looking at Connor. It confused Connor, he didn’t know what the dog wanted. The dog looked like he wanted Connor to follow him, why the hell would a stray dog want Connor to follow him? Connor sat there for a moment before finally standing up, waiting for the dog to make the next move. It wasn’t like Connor was going anywhere anyway, might as well follow the dog. Maybe he knew a secret passageway to his job. 

The dog started walking, and Connor followed. The dog walked back up the stairs with Connor trailing behind him. Pretty soon they were walking the streets, with Connor closely following behind him. At this point Connor wasn’t even worried about his job, he was genuinely curious to where or what this dog was leading him to. The dog took a left to a dark alley, oh boy this was getting interesting. Connor took the left just like the dog have done, walking through the tiny and thin alleyway. The dog jumped onto a dumpster, walking over it. Connor climbed onto the dumpster, struggling at first. He walked over it just like the dog did. They went through some more alleyways until Connor was at a halt, there were some guys blocking the way to the path he needed to continue on, and no way was he gonna go all the way back now. Connor pumped out his chest, taking a deep breath in and exhaling out. He headed forward to the strange guys to try and convince them to move. 

“Uh hey...” Connor hesitantly tapped one of their shoulders. They all looked back at him, intimidating him farther.

“What?” One of them ask harshly. Connor shiver from how tense it was getting. 

“Can you move out of the way I need somewhere to be-“ Connor yelped from one of them moving in towards him.

“Are you trying to mess with us?” One of them questioned. 

Connor backed off, while all of them moved forward. Connor knew he was about to get into some deep shit, he should’ve never followed that dog. But there was no going back.

“How about we stop this and let him go through” a strange voice came out of nowhere, it was unfamiliar to the voice he just heard.

The man came right up behind Connor, “if you don’t mind we will be leaving now, and I don’t give a shit if you don’t like that...” he said while glancing down at Connor.

“I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt...” he whispered to Connor, he gestured him to walk forward. 

Connor stepped forward, making the other guys start to sprint. At soon as one of them got close to Connor he felt himself leap up, but instead of coming down he felt himself going up. He panicked when he looked down and he was up in the sky. He almost screamed, squirming around and making a fuss about this sudden action of defying gravity.

“Calm down, or you will fall!” The strange man said to Connor, making Connor motionless. They walked through the air, Connor looked around taking in the view.

“How...” Connor quietly mumbled, he was astonished.

“Magic” the man quietly hummed to him. 

They began to come down, with the man trying to find a place to land Connor onto. He looked over to see a balcony. ‘Perfect’ he thought to himself. Connor glanced up to the man, god he was gorgeous. Yet he looked so wise, much older then Connor, and definitely out of his league. 

Connor blushes and looked back down, “what are you so red faced about” the man asked.

Connor yelped, making him look the other way before looking up at him. 

“I- I think you look uh- good today, that’s all” Connor shutters, making himself look stupid in the process. The man chuckled, making Connor smile nervously.

“If you think I look rideable then just tell me, I’m not gonna deny you” the man jokingly sighed.

Connor jolted his head up, he turned into a red hot tomato in just seconds. 

“W-what! No way, I mean that’s if you want me to do that but I-“ Connor let go of the mans hands which made the man react fast and grab Connors chest. Connor covered his red face, he looked like he was overwhelmed.

“Need to go down?” The man asked Connor, they were riding over the balcony the man saw minutes ago.

“I-if you want to...” Connor mumbled quietly, making the man conclude his question. 

He flew down onto the balcony, he landed on the bars and let Connor down. 

“You’re more prettier then I previously thought” the man flirted with Connor.

“O-oh thank you...” Connor blushed, making him smile in the process. 

The man looked around, “well I must go... we shall see each other again one day” he waved goodbye to Connor.

“W-wait!” Connor ran up to the balcony but it was too late, the man already took off and disappeared. 

“I want to know what your name is...” Connor uttered quietly. 

He stood there for a moment, taking in all that happened. He hummed quietly, while he held his hand to his mouth. He never seen anyone like that before. Nor did he expect to experience something so... 

Fantastic...

Connor needed to find a way down through, this clearly wasn’t his place. He couldn’t get in so the only thing he could do is climb down. Connor put his faith in jumping into a dumpster. There was one right next to the building so he predicted if he just aimed himself right he would land perfect into the dumpster. He would smell bad, sure, but if it meant not getting arrested for breaking and entering, he would rather stink than to be drop the soap. Connor get himself ready, he counted to three before sprinting off the balcony, hoping that he would land in the dumpster, which luckily he did.

He shoved himself out of the dumpster and walked over onto the street, he checked the time. He gasped, it had only been 15 minutes. He thought a full hour went by, and what’s more surprise is that he was almost right in front of his 9/5 job in accounting. He looked around for the man before running over to the enter of the building he worked at. Before entering he looked back, taking another look for the man. Before giving up and walking into the building. He hoped he could see him again. Maybe they had a real connection, or maybe he was just there at the right timing. It doesn’t matter, because now all he wants is to know that mans name, and to be maybe see him again just one last time.

•  
•  
Time skip!  
•  
•  


It’s been two weeks since the incident happened with that mystery of a man. Connor wondered what happened, or what even was that day. Connor laid in his bed, he just got off work. But for some reason he wants to see that man again. For god sakes he wants to feel that man again. To see his face again, for some reason Connor began to feel tight, he looks down to see himself carrying a raging boner. Connor lifted himself up, clearly disappointed in himself. He didn’t even know this mans name and yet he got so turned on by him. But he couldn’t not touch himself, he was squirming around like a damn bug who got sprayed with bug spray. Of course he needed to get done with what needed to be calmed.

He slid off his soaked boxers, He was particularly surprised with how soaked they were already. He never seen a man turn him on this much. Oh but to see that man on top of him, it made Connor even more desperate; more needy, Connor squirmed and whined for friction. He grabbed a hold of his cock and began to stroke it softy, he groaned quietly. The cold air landing into his skin made it all the more powerful. Connor moaned softy into his shirt, Connor lifted up the shirt more. He was showing his bare chest at this point, but there was no escape now, nor was there anything to think about; expect the fact that he needed something to be inside him. He needed that man to be in him, to fill him with his fluid. God he was so nasty and dirty, he would do anything just for a man to fuck him. Connor huffed and panted, he used one his his fingers and shoved it up his entrance. Connor moaned in response to this, thrusting it in faster. 

All he could imagine was that man thrusting into him, oh to dominated by such a guy would be a dream come true to Connor. With each thrust his finger gave he would add another one. Making him feel overwhelmed, but with each thrust he would think about how much bigger the man could really be, how much he would be filling him. How much he would be making him a mindless sex slave. Maybe he was going too much into this, but he didn’t care. He kept on stroking his own shaft meanwhile he also fingered himself to death. He moaned and screamed for the man, “I need you!! Please! I need!-“ Connor moaned louder, he was reaching his climax already. He thrusted deeply into hisself before lifting his self up and finally cumming. He fell limp, slamming himself onto the bed. He breathed heavily, taking some time to rest before he got up. 

Knock... knock... 

He heard a knocking noises at his balcony door. He went to investigate the noise. He saw a silhouette of a man, it looked so familiar somehow...

“Who on earth...” he walked over to see him. It stuck him automatically.

The man who helped him get to work those two weeks ago. The one who he just got off to, oh god...

He was here, Connor blushed, he was embarrassed, he also realized he didn’t have any shorts on. He ran over to put on shorts slapping on whatever he could find first, He ran quietly to the door. He cracked the door gently, “W-why are you here” a red faced Connor poked out of the door. 

The man stood there for momentarily. “You called for me, so I came upon your calling...” the man replied.

Connor red grew more redder, ‘so the guy heard you moan for him Great, just great’ Connor thought to himself. 

“Well I didn’t mean to- I just uhh...” Connor was stopped mid way by the man putting his hand over his mouth. 

“You can tell me if something is wrong, I am here to help after all” the man voiced. 

Connor looked down for a moment, before letting the door open up to allow the man in. He stepped in and took in the surroundings. 

“You got a nice home...” the man noted, he turned around to see a flustered Connor.

“Are you sick? I could get you something for this fever” he offered. 

“N-no all I want to know is your name...” Connor said. 

The man stared at Connor unsure where to start with that, “my.... name?” The man mumbled. 

Connor glanced up at him. “Yes your name...” Connor replied to that comment.

The man seem hesitant to give his name, or seemed like he didn’t want to give his name. He wasn’t very sure if he should give out his name.

“Please...” Connor gripped one of his hands and and pulled him closer.

The man was surprised, he didn’t want anything else from him expect his name. 

“My name is Hank...” the man finally answered 

Connor smiled softy, “it’s nice to meet you Hank...” Connor looked up at Hank. “My name is Connor, I hope we get to know each other...”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not get a another chapter after posting this ,,, I just have to make it


End file.
